Don't Want to Be an Idol
"Don't Want to Be an Idol" (Hangul: 아이돌 하기 싫어) is a song by VIXX. It's the 2nd track in the album "On and On". Video Lyrics |Height = 400px |Lyrics = |-|Hangul= 쉴 새 없는 스케줄에 얼굴 한번 보기 쉽지 않아 난 TV 속에 넌 TV 앞에 만나는 게 그게 데이튼걸 그만 둬볼까 너 하날 생각하면 자꾸 내 맘이 약해져 난 아이돌이라서 또 연예인이라서 니 손을 잡고 걸을 순 없지만 더 유명해진 뒤에 내 모든 게 자신 있을 때 지금 못다한 사랑 모두 줄 거야 밖에 나가 영화보고 꼭 붙어서 하루종일 걷고파 남들 다 하는 누가 봐도 평범한 일들 우리에겐 어려운 일인걸 헤어져볼까 몇 번을 고민해도 너를 너무나 사랑해 난 아이돌이라서 또 연예인이라서 니 손을 잡고 걸을 순 없지만 더 유명해진 뒤에 내 모든 게 자신 있을 때 지금 못다한 사랑 모두 줄 거야 너를 사랑하는 만큼 음악도 내겐 너무 커서 어쩔 수 없잖아 시간이 조금 흐른 뒤에 조금 더 유명해진 뒤에 널 밝힐게 세상에 사랑해 난 카메라 눈치에 또 매니저 눈치에 너와의 데이트를 미뤘지만 내 음악이 잘돼서 내 모든 게 잘됐을 때 지금 못다한 사랑 모두 줄 거야 다 해줄 거야 모두 줄 거야 지금 이 노랜 널 위한 거야 너를 사랑해 |-|Romanization= swil sae eobtneun seukejure eolgul hanbeon bogi swipji anha nan TV soge neon TV ape mannaneun ge geuge deiteungeol geuman dwobolkka neo hanal saenggakhamyeon jakku nae mami yakhaejyeo nan aidoriraseo tto yeonyeiniraseo ni soneul japgo georeul sun eobtjiman deo yumyeonghaejin dwie nae modeun ge jasin isseul ttae jigeum motdahan sarang modu jul geoya bakke naga yeonghwabogo kkok buteoseo harujongil geotgopa namdeul da haneun nuga bwado pyeongbeomhan ildeul uriegen eoryeoun iringeol heeojyeobolkka myeot beoneul gominhaedo neoreul neomuna saranghae nan aidoriraseo tto yeonyeiniraseo ni soneul japgo georeul sun eobtjiman deo yumyeonghaejin dwie nae modeun ge jasin isseul ttae jigeum motdahan sarang modu jul geoya neoreul saranghaneun mankeum eumakdo naegen neomu keoseo eojjeol su eobtjanha sigani jogeum heureun dwie jogeum deo yumyeonghaejin dwie neol barkhilge sesange saranghae nan kamera nunchie tto maenijeo nunchie neowaui deiteureul mirwotjiman nae eumagi jaldwaeseo nae modeun ge jaldwaesseul ttae jigeum motdahan sarang modu jul geoya da haejul geoya modu jul geoya jigeum i noraen neol wihan geoya neoreul saranghae |-|English= Because of the endless schedule, it’s not easy to see your face Me inside the TV, you watching me on TV – that’s how we date Should I quit? When I think about you, I keep getting weak Because I’m an idol, because I’m a celebrity I can’t hold your hand when we walk but When I become more famous, when I become more confident I will give you all the love I couldn’t give you now I want to go out and go to the movies I want to stick close to you and walk all day Things that everyone else does, things that are normal Those things are difficult for us I wondered if we should break up a few times but I love you too much Because I’m an idol, because I’m a celebrity I can’t hold your hand when we walk but When I become more famous, when I become more confident I will give you all the love I couldn’t give you now As much as I love you, music is so important to me too so I can’t help it After some time passes, after I become a bit more famous I will reveal you to the world – I love you Because of all the cameras, because of my manager I kept pushing back our dates When my music succeeds, when everything goes well I will give you all the love I couldn’t give you now I’ll do everything for you, I’ll give you everything This song is for you I love you }} Category:Songs